


I Want to Be the Friction In Your Jeans

by binchmarner



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Canon, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language Kink, Lara Jean Song-Covey - Freeform, Noah Centineo speaking Spanish, Oh wait, Peter Kavinsky - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Smut, You bet your ass I did, also, because im not? sure that peter speaks spanish, but listen, did I actually use a FOB lyric for my story?, kind of language kink?, listen, no definitely language kink, takes place after the third book, this is really cute guys, told in Peter's perspective, well kind of fanon, you're welcome.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: “Lara Jean, are you sure about this?” Peter said, scratching the back of his neck. He looked over to his girlfriend of almost two years, smiling as he saw her completely immersed in her English 1101 textbook, highlighting and sticky-noting all over the pages. They were sitting on her full sized bed in her dorm. Lucky duck Lara Jean basically got her own dorm room, because her roommate was out partying 24/7. Peter had nothing to do for another two weeks besides lacrosse practice—which was canceled today—as UVA’s semester started on August 21st, so he had driven down to UNC to visit Lara Jean.“As sure as rain, Peter K,” she said as if it were nothing. Like losing your virginity wasn’t something that was once in a lifetime and you remember that person for the rest of your life astheperson who tookyourvirginity and, oh, Peter felt queasy.Or, Lara Jean loses her virginity to the person she loves the most. And he has some fun with Spanish.





	I Want to Be the Friction In Your Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> A big _BIG_ thank you to [Crowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl) and [Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun) for betaing my story! I love you guys!
> 
> The title is based on the song [Sugar, We're Goin' Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhG-vLZrb-g). 
> 
> Takes place right after the third book in the series, _Always and Forever, Lara Jean_.

“Lara Jean, are you sure about this?” Peter said, scratching the back of his neck. He looked over to his girlfriend of almost two years, smiling as he saw her completely immersed in her English 1101 textbook, highlighting and sticky-noting all over the pages. They were sitting on her full sized bed in her dorm. Lucky duck Lara Jean basically got her own dorm room, because her roommate was out partying 24/7. Peter had nothing to do for another two weeks besides lacrosse practice—which was canceled today—as UVA’s semester started on August 21st, so he had driven down to UNC to visit Lara Jean. 

“As sure as rain, Peter K,” she said as if it were nothing. Like losing your virginity wasn’t something that was once in a lifetime and you remember that person for the rest of your life as _the_ person who took _your_ virginity and, oh, Peter felt queasy. He steadied his breaths, looking at the pink fairy lights that lined the foot of her bed. There was a steady thump to the beat of the music in the room next to hers. _Aster and Ivy_ played softly through the speakers on the side table, calming Peter down. 

She sighed, looking over at Peter. “I see that look on your face, Peter, but I’m absolutely sure about this. I love you, and I want you to be the person I lose it to.”

“And you’re absolutely positive?” Peter turned onto his side and played with the hem of her UVA Lacrosse sweatshirt. Lara Jean set down her yellow highlighter, turned to Peter, and kissed him gently. 

“One thousand percent,” she said with a small smile. 

Peter nodded. “Okay.” He smiled up at her, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. 

“Okay.” She grinned, kissing him and God! He’d never get over how his stomach twisted and turned when she pressed her lips against his. She tasted of watermelon bubblegum and chocolate chip cookies they ate while she was studying. He opened his mouth, sweeping his tongue across her bottom lip to see if she was interested in deepening the kiss and, oh? She was. 

Homework knocked down on the List of Things that Were Important, Peter moved her book to the side table, uncapped highlighter the bookmark. She smirked against his lips, swinging her leg over his hips so she was straddling him. 

“And this is okay? You’re sure you want this—“ Peter looked at her with unsure eyes. This felt different than with Genevieve. And he wanted to make sure it _was_ different. It wasn’t a quick fuck, this was special, Lara Jean’s first time.

“Oh, shut up,” she said, kissing him like she’d never see him again. He rested his hands on her hips, and let out a moan against her lips, surprising himself. 

Did she—

“Did you just? Grind? On me?” Peter asked, seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes as she rolled her jean-clad hips down against him again. He let out a gasp, gripping her hips as his cock throbbed in his sweats. As if to make the situation (better) worse, she planted open-mouthed kisses to the crook of his neck up to the spot behind his ear that made him weak in the knees.

“You’re, you’re killin’ me, Co- _Covey_ ,” he moaned, arching his hips up for more pressure. 

“Me? Killing you? You’ve started to grow stubble, Kavinsky. It’s pretty hot.” Lara Jean smirked, and Peter would give a smart ass comment back if it wasn’t so damn hot. 

“I thought you—uh, liked, liked me clean shaven?” he said, and well, smart comments get smart responses. His heart stuttered as she stilled against his neck, the smell of her coconut shampoo and God, he was so hard right now. He stilled, afraid his stubble was too sharp, and he’d scratch his Lara Jean’s soft, soft skin.

“I uh, don’t, have a sexy comeback for that.” Lara Jean giggled against Peter’s neck. “Darn it, I thought of everything except a comeback for your smart comments.”

Something inside Peter just clicked when she sat up, her hair draped over her shoulder, tickling his neck. Seeing the blush high on her cheekbones, her eyes sparkling. He knew he was head over heels for this girl. 

“God, I love you,” Peter chuckled, cradling Lara Jean’s cheek in his hand as he leaned up to kiss her. 

“Love you—too!” She said as he rolled them over, so Peter was on top of her. He knelt in between Lara Jean’s legs, smiling when her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

“But, now see, Covey, you can tease all you want. It’s my turn to play now,” he said, smirking when he saw a shiver visibly run down Lara Jean’s body. 

“Whatever you say, Kavinsky,” she rolled her eyes with a smile, but Peter saw the trepidation in her eyes and his chest tightened. He wanted to make her feel special and safe, making sure he didn’t hurt her. Making sure that her first time wasn’t awkward as his was, guiding her through the dance they were about to go through.

“Alright,” he said softly, playing with the hem of her sweatshirt. “Let’s get this off of you.”

Lara Jean shimmied out of her sweatshirt with a giggle and—oh?

“Is this a new bra?” Peter asked, cupping her breasts that were encased in red lace, which was almost as red as her cheeks. 

“Maybe,” she said, not quite meeting his eyes. 

“How long have you been planning this, Covey?” Peter asked. She let out a half-breath, half-chuckle. 

“Since I moved in. There’s a lingerie store in town, and I thought—I thought it’d be a good idea to—to—” She let out a moan, her voice pitched higher as Peter unclasped the bra and kissed down her chest, slipping it off her shoulders to throw it off the bed. He hovered over her nipple, taking it in between his teeth. He smiled as she squeaked under him, tasting the faintest hint of lavender soap and sweat on his tongue. “I’m trying to _speak_ —”

He looked up at Lara Jean through his lashes, smile wide on his face as his fingers replaced his teeth. “You know, there’s normally not this much talking during sex, but it’s your first time, so I’ll let it slide.” He raised an eyebrow as she arched against his touch, leaning forward so his lips are ghosting over her ear. “ _Sensible, somos_?”

She froze under him. For a half a second, Peter’s stomach dropped. “Don’t you dare start that tonight, Kavinsky.”

“Start what, _princesa_?” he said, sucking on her earlobe. She let out a high pitched whine, grinding against Peter’s sweats. 

Peter started Spanish freshman year of high school and continued to take it through senior year, practicing after school and on weekends, taking precedence over his other studies, because he excelled at it. Genevieve never liked it when he spoke Spanish, but it turns out—Lara Jean _loved_ it.

“Peter Kavinsky, you know exactly what,” Lara Jean said, covering her face with her arm. Peter busied himself sucking marks on her neck, relishing in how little gasps for breath would leave her mouth. “ _Peter._ ”

“I have no clue what you’re on about, so you’re gonna need to tell me what you all of a sudden don’t like,” he teased, pulling her arm away from her eyes. 

Lara Jean glared at him, her cheeks red as she spoke, “Spanish. I don’t hate when you speak Spanish.”

“ _Te gusta cuando te hablo así?_ ” he said with a laugh, though his voice was deeper, husky almost. 

“Yes. Oh _God_ , you know I like it when you talk like that,” she bit her lip, looking away. “God, I can’t look at you when you talk to me that way.”

“Why?” Peter pressed a kiss to her neck. 

“Because you’re attractive and cute and now adding sexy into the mix while you speak Spanish before you have sex with me?” Lara Jean propped herself up on her elbows, a small smile ghosting across her face. 

“This all doesn’t stop because I’m fucking you, You know that, right? I’m a good multitasker,” he said with a wink, leaning down so his lips connected with hers. She pulled away, a fire alight in her eyes.

“Then shirt. Off. Now,” she ordered, pulling at his shirt and he understood because there were suddenly too many clothes restricting them. He stripped out of his shirt, sweats, and boxers, and Lara Jean slipped out of her shorts and panties. She looked down at the quilt on her bed, not quite covering herself up with her hands, but not quite confident in herself. Her breasts were perky, nipples standing in the cold room. She was beautiful, unshaved where Genevieve was waxed. She was _real._

“Stop looking at me,” she said, covering her face. 

“ _Eres hermosa_ ,” he said, noticing that the tips of her ears turned pink. She hooked her finger toward him.

“Shut up and come kiss me like you miss me, red,” she said with a smile, quoting the last movie they watched together, _Deadpool 2_. He crawled over her and cupped her face, kissing her deeply. 

“Condoms, we need condoms,” he said, kicking himself that he didn’t bring any.

“In the drawer, next to my charger,” Lara Jean said, pressing a kiss to the spot below his ear, and thank God he was on the bed because he would have lost his balance had he been standing. And sure enough, the kit her dad gave her was there. He ripped open the condom and rolled it on, noticing how Lara Jean froze below him. 

“Everything okay?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head, made a face, then nodded.

“You’re just—big. Not that I have anything to go by,” she let out a breathy laugh. “I’m kind of scared.”

“I’m no bigger than average,” which was true. He had an impressive vein running under his cock, and he was thick, not long. Because he was vain, Peter prided himself in how Lara Jean bit her lip as she looked at him.

“Ready?” he asked. “ _Princesa_?” he added with a smirk. 

“Oh, fuck off and fuck me, Kavinsky.” She leaned up and kissed him. He pulled away, rummaging through her drawer. “What do you need?”

“Found it. Lube,” he said, pulling out a little packet, opening it. “I don’t want to hurt you and this is going to be a little uncomfortable, the stretch and something new inside of you.”

“Sexy,” Lara Jean deadpanned. She watched as Peter slicked his cock, he saw her smirk as he fucked his fist. He couldn’t help thrusting his hips into his hand. 

“I’m going to go super slow, okay?” He propped himself on his elbows, bracing himself, and held Lara Jean’s hand above her head. He slid in slowly, wincing as he saw her draw in deep breaths. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, and he remembered going slow with Genevieve. _Stop. Thinking about Genevieve._ Lara Jean canted her hips, trying to get a better angle, and grabbed his ass with her free hand. 

“Hey now, getting handsy are we?” he teased, kissing her forehead. 

“Just, just, give me a second, to adjust,” she said, her voice thin, and Peter’s heart twisted. _Don’t hurt her._

When he finally got as far in as he could, he stayed still for a little while, unsure of how she was handling the discomfort. It took her a moment to speak, her eyes scrunched shut. She clamped her fist in the sheets above her head, and Peter slid the pad of his thumb over her wrist. He held his breath, waiting for Lara Jean to speak.

“If you don’t move, I’m going to break up with you,” she said, arching her back. He pulled out to the tip and fucked in slowly again, and she let out a moan. 

“ _Peter,_ ” she moaned, and he leaned forward to kiss her neck. She wrapped her free arm around his waist and scratched his back, her nails leaving a biting pain. It was intoxicating, and Peter was drunk off of it. 

Together they set a slow rhythm, accommodating for the both of them. And then it started. 

“ _Muy buena para mi,_ ” he chanted, smelling home in sweat and her shampoo and soap. She grinned against him, mewling out little whines. 

“So, so good for you,” she breathed out, her eyes fluttering shut. 

“ _Estas apretada,_ ” Peter praised, inhaling through gritted teeth. She squeezed his hand.

“Peter, _please,_ ” she moaned. “God!”

“ _Solo soy para ti, princesa_ ,” he kissed her deeply, moving his hand to cup her cheek. This kiss was like coming to a warm home after a snowy day. 

“Yes, only for you,” she said against him, biting his lower lip. He growled playfully. 

“ _Dios, como te amo, mi amor,_ ” he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. 

“I love you, too,” she grinned, dragging in a shaky breath. 

“I-I’m not gonna last, Covey,” he said, biting his lip.

“Neither am I,” she said. 

“Come for me, then.” His thrusts were growing unsteady as he reached his peak. He pulled out, running the tip of his cock over her clit. 

“Fuck, _Peter,_ I’m—” she said, coming with a high pitched whine. He slid back in, the spasms from her orgasm sending him over as well. 

“Me too, God, I love you,” he breathed heavily. He squeezed her hand, guiding her down through her high. Peter pulled out, tied the condom and threw it away. 

“Let me do something,” he said, his stomach twisting in knots as he slipped behind her, holding her close, so her back was to his chest. Spooning. He liked spooning after sex, but he wasn’t done with Lara Jean yet. He hoped she could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. “Do you trust me, Covey?”

She nodded. “I trust you,” she said. He pressed his fingers to her clit, moving in a circular motion. She gasped, sensitive from orgasming before, but she canted against his fingers. “God, Peter, don’t _stop_.”

“No? You like when I do this to you?” He planted kiss after kiss to her neck, marking her as his. A sort of possessiveness washed over him. Lara Jean was _his_ , no one else’s. 

“I’m—sensitive, Peter, _please,_ ” her voice cracked with moans. She reached down to grab hold of his wrist. His fingers moved faster, and he smirked. 

“Come for me, Lara Jean,” he said, his lips ghosting the shell of her ear. She came with a shout, chanting _Peter_ over and over again. He guided her through, shushing her and holding her tight as she went limp. 

“God, I love you,” she said, turning to face him. He kissed her gently. 

“You liked that, didn’t you?” he chuckled. “I love you, too.” 

She rested her head on his chest, his hand caressing her back. 

“When did you learn _that_ Spanish?” Lara Jean asked with a giggle. His chest tightened as he saw her eyes flutter open, expectant eyes wide looking at him. 

“While you were in Korea,” he shrugged, tangling his fingers in her hair. 

“It’s super hot,” she smiled and rested her head down again. And they fell asleep like that, full of love and trust.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated!
> 
> TRANSLATIONS  
> 1) Sensitive  
> 2) Princess  
> 3) Do you like it when I talk to you like that?  
> 4) You're gorgeous  
> 5) Princess  
> 6) So good for me  
> 7) You're tight  
> 8) God, I love you, my love


End file.
